


Thời gian là Trò chơi Tiêu khiển

by caochon03



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1x1, M/M, Ngược, One-Shot, cường công x cường thụ, mcu - Freeform, đồng nhân
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Viên đá Thời gian đã cho Stephen biết nên làm gì tiếp theo. Tất cả sẽ Hồi kết lại ra sao. Stephen giờ đã chịu gánh nặng của sai lầm. Anh cần phải....Đúng đắn ư?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	1. Trận Chiến

Sinh mệnh và sự sống trở lại sau một cú thở nhanh còn hơn quá trình chìm từ giấc ngủ yên bình đến lúc ngủ sâu, càng giống như một cơn rùng mình bất chợt vừa đổ ập xuống từ cơn ác mộng vậy, vừa mở mắt nhìn xung quanh với hi vọng sẽ tìm thấy thứ gì đó quen thuộc trong thực tại này. Anh xuất hiện nhanh chóng tại một vùng đất đầy cát nơi anh đã nằm xuống, khi vẫn còn đang cúi xuống đất thì anh lấy hai tay chống đỡ cố giằng mình dậy, đầu óc vẫn còn đang xoay sóng giống như cuộc sống đã hủy hoại anh một lần nữa. Sau khi anh nhặt lại cái vòng đeo cổ của mình, anh từ từ ngẩng đầu của mình lên và nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh. Mọi thứ trông giống như những gì anh đã nghĩ, trừ cái tên lửa Quinjet đã mất tích đâu đó, anh hồi tưởng thở dài. Nhờ có viên đá Thời gian này, anh biết được đã là năm năm sau ở tương lai, năm năm thời gian đã thấm thoát trôi qua như chưa bị búng tay bao giờ cả. Đó là một cảm xúc lạ lẫm, anh còn biết bản thân anh không hề già đi thêm năm tuổi và những người còn sống trên Trái Đất thì vẫn cứ già đi như vậy, anh đã ngộ ra rằng từ lâu thời gian đã là thứ kỳ lạ.

Anh có thể tự thở trở lại và nghĩ trong đầu bảo anh với sự thật rằng có lẽ họ đã tìm ra được những viên đá và búng tay đưa mọi người trở về. Anh đã nhìn thấy trước tương lai trong Viên đá Thời gian, có thể là những viên đá này được lấy từ Cánh cổng Lượng tử và Tony Stark gã đã phát minh ra khả năng du hành thời gian để cho biệt đội đến lấy lại những viên đá, và từ đó đã dẫn đến thiệt hại không biết bao nhiêu lần, và một trong những thành viên Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng mạnh nhất buộc phải thực hiện cú búng tay này. Anh đã mong họ đã chọn con đường đi đúng đắn, bởi vì anh đã xem trước hàng tá tương lai nơi họ không thể nào chiến thắng, và những con người dần dần chết mòn, chết trong sự đau thương vô cùng mất mát. Stephen biết chỉ là do anh đã sắp đặt một con đường duy nhất có dòng thời gian của viên đá lại dẫn đến thành công, nhưng vẫn xảy ra một số chuyện gì đó...

Anh đã tin tưởng vào nhóm Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng. Anh đành phải thế thôi, vì sự sống còn của cả vũ trụ.

Anh đứng lên từ từ, ngay từ giây anh bắt đầu tự giữ mình đứng vững, chiếc áo choàng vội vã bỏ đi đâu đó và nới lỏng cơ bắp chặt thịt của anh. Lúc đó, anh không có thời gian cho chính mình để mà ngẫm nghĩ, hoặc thả lỏng cơ thể. Nên giờ anh phải dành chút thời gian cho việc này.

"Bác sĩ Strange?" Anh đưa mắt nhìn chiếc áo choàng của mình và cậu bé Peter Parker đang rất bối rối và bầm dập mặt mày đằng sau mình. Chiếc áo choàng đang ôm lấy vai của Peter và bao lấy cậu bé đem lại cảm giác êm ái. Cậu bé này đã phải trải qua quá nhiều chuyện trên đời, còn nhiều hơn những đứa trẻ khác, nên không có lý do gì để lấy làm lạ khi chiếc áo choàng giàu tình cảm này đến cứu cậu bé ngay sau khi Stephen cảm thấy mình ổn. Stephen đứng từ nơi anh đã ngẫm nghĩ và gật đầu với Peter.

"Chào nhóc, Peter. Cháu thế nào rồi?" Anh lấy hai tay tóm lấy bụng của cậu bé và nhìn mặt của cậu bé tái xanh một chút.

"Đầu của cháu đau kiểu sao sao ấy và cháu có cảm giác như mình vừa mới bị ném ngược trở lên ngay sau vài giây ạ. Cháu không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Còn chú Stark đâu vậy ạ?" Stephen thở dài, biết được thời gian này không còn phải hối tiếc nữa.

"Cơn đau nhức đó sẽ hết sớm thôi. Điều cháu nhớ lần cuối cùng là gì vậy?" Peter nháy lông mày và cậu khoanh tay của mình lại thật chặt. Chiếc áo choàng bay lơ lửng đằng sau cậu tạo nên một cơn gió hiu nhẹ.

"Ơ, à, đó là trận chiến với Thanos. Chúng ta đã thua cuộc, ngay cái lúc chúng ta đã gần thắng. Và khi chúng ta tụ tập lại cùng nhau, còn chú thì vẫn cứ đứng ở một bên thẫn thờ làm cháu nghĩ chú vừa bị đụng đầu hay là bị gì đó, thì ra là tìm cách về nhà và nghĩ xem lên làm gì tiếp theo. Sau đó cháu bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi đến phát ốm và chú Stark đang đứng đó nhìn cháu. Cháu nghĩ chú ấy đã bật khóc. Và ngay sau khi cháu ngất đi rồi thì cháu không còn nhớ được chuyện gì khác." Stephen gật đầu và tạo cử chỉ mời gọi Peter lại gần. Anh đặt một chiếc tay đầy nhân hậu lên vai của cậu để thấm dần sự thật này đã xảy ra. Peter vốn rất thông minh, những cậu vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ con.

"Sau trận chiến, Thanos đến với xứ Wakanda để lấy Viên đá Vô cực cuối cùng mà hắn cần. Và hắn đã đạt được mục đích. Hắn đã thực hiện những gì mà hắn đã mong muốn từ trước - biến một nửa toàn bộ sinh mạng trong vũ trụ bay màu trong hư vô. Bao gồm cả chúng ta." Peter nhìn anh với cặp mắt trợn tròn lên, mồm của cậu há to khi vừa nói xong.

"Ý chú là...chúng ta. Cháu... Vậy là, cháu không hề ngủ đi xíu nào? Cháu không hề ngất đi ư?" Stephen lắc đầu của mình thật chậm, cố nắm chặt lấy vai của Peter nhất mà anh có thể với đôi tay yếu ớt của mình. Anh hầu như có thể thấy những chiếc bánh răng ẩn chứa trong đầu của đứa trẻ này vì cậu bé đang cố xử lý những câu thoại vừa rồi. Sau một vài phút, Stephen lùi lại một bước, đặt hai tay về hai bên người của mình.

"Chú biết chuyện này khó để mà kể lắm, Peter. Chú sẽ cố giải thích cho cháu hiểu nếu có thời gian, nhưng giờ có chuyện khác chú cần kể cho cháu." Stephen duỗi thẳng xương sống. "Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng sắp cần sự giúp đỡ của chúng ta. Chúng ta cần phải tập hợp lại những người khác nữa." Peter chớp mắt vài giây, rồi chậm rãi gật đầu.

"Được thôi. Có Đội Vệ binh đây này. Còn chú Stark đâu rồi ạ? Chú ấy đã ở đây với cháu khi cháu ..." Stephen từ từ đặt tay lên cánh tay của Peter.

"Anh ta đã sống sót sau cú búng tay. Anh ta sẽ không ngừng tồn tại trên đời này như chúng ta vậy. Anh ta sẽ đưa mọi người trở về nhà và hiện tại đang toan tính chuyện trận chiến sắp xảy ra. Hơn nữa anh ta còn là lý do để chúng ta trở về." Một nhịp chuyển động đã thu hút sự theo dõi của Stephen và anh ngẩng cao đầu lên, mắt nhìn thấy Star-Lord và người đồng sự của mình, họ đang nhìn anh và Peter.

"Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra thế này? Và có chuyện gì mới đây?" Stephen đành phải thở dài nặng trĩu và giải thích cho họ giống như cách anh giải thích với Peter hồi nãy. Một khi mọi người đã nắm được tình hình cả rồi, anh dùng phép thuật mở cánh cổng đến thánh đường ở New York. Tất cả mọi người xung quanh anh đều nhìn với cặp mắt căng tròn khi anh bước qua. Anh chỉ có vài giờ để lan tỏa kế hoạch cho khắp nơi, tập hợp lại tất cả mọi người lại cùng nhau chiến đấu, và sẵn sàng bước vào trận chiến trước khi Thanos có thể giết ai đó tiếp hoặc tìm ra được chiếc găng tay vô cực mới.

Thời gian ư. Thời gian đúng là thứ lừa dối.

Khi anh đến hành tinh Titan, anh vạch ra kế hoạch cho bọn họ nghe, Stephen và những vị pháp sư quyền năng khác sẽ tập hợp mở những cánh cổng tại các nơi như xứ Wakanda và Tân Asgard đến khu chiến trường nơi Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng đang chiến đấu và cùng tham gia chiến đấu với họ đánh bại Thanos và quân giặc của hắn. Star-Lord (Chúa tể của Vì sao), hay "Peter Quill" là một cái tên mà Drax dùng để gọi anh ta và cũng là đội trưởng của Đội Vệ binh, trông có vẻ đồng ý với ý tưởng này, mặc dù anh ta đang nôn nóng muốn bỏ đi ngay lúc đó. Stephen còn có lựa chọn là ngồi dự đoán những kết cục tương lai, và nhận thấy là khá thành công, nếu thiệt hại quá nhiều và Thanos bỏ chạy với Viên đá Không gian sẽ dẫn đến thất bại hoàn toàn.

"Không được. Chúng ta phải làm theo cách này." Quill chế giễu và nháy mắt.

"Sự việc này vốn dĩ xuất phát từ một kẻ đã chịu đầu hàng và đưa viên đá nhằm bảo vệ tính mạng cho 'người ấy' hoặc bất cứ giá nào và đưa cho Thanos đúng thứ hắn muốn." Nghe nói xong, Stephen cố nhấn mạnh sống mũi của mình và đã cầu mong cho thêm sức chịu đựng.

"Tôi đã làm việc đó bởi vì đây là cách để chúng ta đi đến tương lai mà chúng ta giành chiến thắng. Là tương lai này đó. Tôi đã chứng kiến đến mười bốn _triệu_ trận thua cuộc. Mười bốn _triệu_ con đường để đi và đây là nơi chúng ta gần như đã chiến thắng. Gần như giải cứu cả vũ trụ. Nhiều lúc, tôi cũng muốn giữ Viên đá Thời gian lắm. Tôi _đã thề tới chết_ là sẽ cố gắng bảo vệ nó đến cùng. Tất cả chúng ta đều bị tiêu diệt trong những tương lai này. Tôi không có lựa chọn nào khác, đành phải giảm thiệt hại đến cùng theo cách như thế. Chuyện diễn ra là thế này." Anh rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa anh và Quill, cất giọng một cách rằn cho trầm đi. "Cậu nói gì thì nói, miễn sao cậu có thể vào các dòng thời gian đó và sống trong mười bốn triệu, sáu trăm lẻ năm một lần xem, trong đó có mười bốn triệu, sáu trăm lẻ tư là thất bại, cậu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được tình cảnh của tôi đang hướng tới bây giờ đâu, sự hi sinh nào mà tôi đáng lẽ ra phải cho đi."

"Thôi được. Bọn tôi sẽ theo kế hoạch của anh."

-

Trên chiến trường, lấp đầy bởi những ngọn lửa cháy rực thành đám phân tán lẻ tẻ, đó chính là Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng. Stephen mới phát hiện ra và trong lòng dáy lên theo những gương mặt đầy kiên cường bất khuất. Đội trưởng Rogers đã gần như chảy ròng nước mắt, cầm lấy chiếc khiên bị vỡ trên tay và anh nhìn thấy lực lượng tiếp viện đến, đang rất thèm và đói khát sự bại trận của Thanos, lần lượt tiến ra từ những cánh cổng. Peter đáp xuống ngay cạnh Tony Stark, sự đoàn tụ của họ cứ như đã bóp nghẹn Stephen trong thoáng chốc bởi vì anh biết hồi kết sẽ không mĩ mãn đâu. Peter rồi sẽ cảm thấy đau buồn hơn trong cuộc đời của mình.

"Đây là mọi người ư?" Wong tỏ vẻ bình thường với anh hỏi xem có nhìn họ _bằng ánh mắt chân thật_ không.

"Anh muốn nữa _không_??" Anh biết chắc rằng mọi người đều ở đây cả, chuyện vẫn dễ dàng hình dung ra một tương lai nơi những chiến binh không có đủ thời gian giải quyết và chiếc găng tay vô cực sẽ lại rơi về tay của Thanos. Anh cần phải có những thứ gì đó để bù đắp lại hoàn cảnh như họ bây giờ. Cả vũ trụ trông chờ vào cuộc chiến này.

Cuộc chiến đã diễn ra nảy lửa cho đến khi Thanos cuối cùng cũng tan biến trở về với cát bụi. Trong một khoảnh khắc còn sót lại, Tony Stark gã chợt nhận ra rằng Stephen đã tham gia vào trận chiến này, mắt đang quan sát diễn biến kiểm tra xem có giống như những gì mà Stephen đã nhìn thấy trong tương lai từ trước khi họ đã thật sự chiến thắng không. Thật vô cùng đau lòng biết làm sao khi phải nói với gã rằng, là phải, là nó đó. Đó là cách mà họ dành chiến thắng. Anh đưa ra một bàn tay và một ngón tay để dìu Tony và những chuyện này gã không thể nói nên lời. Sự ngộ nhận và sự định đoạt số phận đã thẳng thừng dẫm đạp qua gương mặt của gã khi biết được đó là tất cả mà Stephen cần phải được thấy trước khi gã có thể nghỉ ngơi một chút. Mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra đúng như vậy.

Đúng là một cái giá phải trả vô cùng đắt, nhưng anh biết Tony vẫn sẵn lòng trả món nợ này. Không cần biết điều gì. Đó thực sự là chuyện của họ vốn diễn ra như cơm bữa.

Những người gần gũi với Tony tụ lại xung quanh gã và sự sống của gã đang bắt đầu mất dần. Gã đang thiếp đi, thiếp đi, đừng giây từng phút từng người có mặt mà gã trân quý nhất cả đời đều đành phải nói lời từ giã. Stephen lùi bước, tay không cam lòng phải đỡ gã lên và dẫn gã vào bệnh viện. Để cứu mạng gã.

Nhưng mà...

Vũ trụ này không lúc nào thương người cả...

Bất kỳ lúc nào, một ai đó phải đánh đổi chính mình cho mọi người để đem đến chiến thắng.

Khi anh nhìn thấy được tương lai đó, tương lai này, cái tương lai mà họ đã thực sự chiến thắng, nó đau đớn lắm. Nó đau đớn đến nỗi phải nhìn thấy tận mặt một ai đó lần lượt ra đi trong vô vọng, đến bao giờ như vậy vẫn sẽ từ giã như một lời hồi kết. Stephen muốn cứu gã, biết rằng anh có thể làm được nếu...

Nếu anh đã nhanh hơn bây giờ và kịp thời xử lý vết thương...

Dù sao chuyện đã không phải những gì viên đá kể cho anh đó là đúng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình là mình không thể chịu nỗi sự ra đi của Iron Man trong series của MCU nhưng dù sao đi chăng nữa thì đây cũng là cái hi sinh rất đáng giá, từ Iron Man 1 cho đến nay gã đã chịu nhiều bi kịch, rắc rối, chết đi sống lại không biết bao nhiêu lần, đủ thấm mệt rồi, đây là thời khắc cuối cùng mà gã cần hết mực vì vũ trụ để gã có thể nghỉ ngơi an nhàn.
> 
> Chỉ có một moment duy nhất giữa Tony và bác sĩ Strange trong phim cũng đã đủ làm mình phải bấn loạn rồi, mình cũng ráng đợi gần một tháng mới dám đăng lên vì mình sợ rằng sẽ vô tình spoil cho những người chưa xem.
> 
> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc và vote One-shot cho mình nha, I Luv U Pặc Pặc 😘 😘 😘


	2. Nếu còn gặp lại anh, tôi sẽ...

Còn đấy...

Trước khi anh có thể ngăn cản bản thân mình, anh đã xuất hiện trước tấm thân đã nằm xuống của Tony, đôi mắt màu nâu đầy sống động từ từ tìm đến gương mặt của gã và để lại một nụ cười nhỏ hiên ngang. Anh không có thì giờ để mà nghĩ, thay vào đó là đi sai chiếc áo choàng của mình đỡ gã lên và di chuyển vào một cánh cổng dẫn đến phòng cấp cứu. Tiếng phản đối kịch liệt diễn ra ngay trong giây thứ hai và anh đóng cổng lại, để lại cho gã sự tĩnh lặng. Anh nhanh chóng ngừng vết thương tiếp tục xâm nhiễm bằng bùa chú, sau đó tìm ra cách điều trị phần phụ. Mắt của Tony trở nên vô hồn, tất nhiên Stephen cũng không còn thời gian để gây tê cho gã đúng kỹ thuật nữa. Một cánh cổng lại được mở trong khi anh đang làm việc, cái màu cam ấy đã lấp ló đối diện với gương mặt của Tony như một ngọn lửa. Như ánh nắng mặt trời. Như cuộc sống vậy.

"Stephen. Anh biết rõ chuyện này là không đúng rồi mà." Anh lờ Wong đi và tiếp tục công việc. Anh làm cho Tony phải ngủ hẳn đi bằng thần chú trước khi cẩn thận đặt cánh tay bị xé nát của gã bằng phép thuật, tay của gã giờ đã quá yếu rồi để mà sử dụng được nữa. Anh rất sợ rằng anh sẽ phải đi bỏ cái cánh tay này.

"Stephen. Nghe tôi nói này. Anh cần phải dừng lại đi. Nghĩ về việc mình làm xem." Stephen không nghe Wong, cơn giận nổi đùng lên trong máu.

"Không đời nào, anh nghe đây. Tôi đã phải từng chứng kiến nhiều người đã rời đi nhiều rồi so với bất kỳ một người nên ở lại trần gian này. Tôi cũng đã nhìn thấy anh ta chết dần chết mòn và chết tàn tạ. Anh ta đã có gia đình rồi, Wong. Bổn phận tôi đây là bác sĩ. Tôi sẽ không để anh ta chết. Tôi không thể nào..." Rồi Wong lắc đầu.

"Stephen, anh không thể đùa giỡn với thời gian theo cách này được." Anh trừng mắt với Wong.

"Ừ phải mà tôi đã như thế với Dormammu từ trước rồi. Từ đó tôi mới cứu được thế giới này. Thế lần này đâu có gì là sai trong việc cứu lấy tính mạng kia chứ?" Rồi Wong thở dài, cuối cùng cũng đứng ở phía cạnh giường của Tony.

"Anh là đang làm rối tung một chuyện lên đấy. Anh đang cố đùa giỡn với số Chúa khi vũ trụ sinh ra đã quyết định dòng thời gian của người này. Nếu anh làm vậy, anh sẽ làm đảo lộn cả vũ trụ hết. Một ai đó sẽ phải trả giá cho chuyện này. Anh cần phải để anh ta rời đi Stephen." Nước mắt bắt đầu tuôn trào trong mắt anh.

"Hãy cho đó là tôi đi. Tôi sẽ trả giá. Lẽ ra tôi đáng bị trừng phạt từ vụ bảo vệ viên đá rồi. Tôi không muốn để anh ta đi, Wong." Wong nhìn anh với ánh mắt lạ lẫm.

"Stephen, đây là điều mà bác sĩ thực sự đang làm sao?" Anh giật mình trước câu hỏi chùn bước thế này.

"Chứ làm sao. Còn có gì khác để làm cơ chứ?" Anh quay lưng và tiếp tục xử lý cánh tay của Tony. Khi anh nhận thấy rằng cánh tay đó đã không còn chữa được, và đã bị thương quá nặng, anh từ tốn sử dụng phép thuật và kiến thức học làm bác sĩ của mình để bỏ đi phần này. Vết trầy trên gương mặt của gã tất nhiên có thể hồi phục lại, nên anh chỉ cần băng lại chỗ mà anh đã bỏ cánh tay đó khỏi bờ vai này. Sau đó anh đặt tay của mình lên bụng của Tony, tay ở ngực và tay ở bụng và dùng thần chú để tìm kiếm vết thương khác trong người gã. Nếu không có gì đe dọa gã nữa, anh sẽ lấy tay ra và lùi lại.

Gã sẽ vượt qua được thôi. Gã không phải chết. Đã có cứu trợ gã nhiệt tình như sóng vỗ đây rồi mà...

Wong vẫn ở trong căn phòng đó. Wong có thể cảm nhận đôi mắt lanh trí hằn lên trên xương cơ mặt của anh, có thể vừa nghiêm trọng vừa nhỏ nhặt. Stephen quay qua nhìn Wong, cười trong thật là yếu đuối lúc này.

"Anh ta sẽ ổn thôi. Khi anh ta tỉnh lại, có thể anh ta đã đói rồi, chỉ cần ăn chút cháo, là anh ta khỏe lại." Thật ra, nếu không nói ra câu đó thì sẽ không ai giống anh cả. Wong vẫn lặng thinh, nhìn Stephen đưa ra những câu nói tư vấn bệnh tình bệnh nhân của bác sĩ để nói với mình mà trước đó anh đã nói đi nói lại cả trăm lần, miệng của Wong xuống hẳn và mắt có vẻ buồn hiu. Tại sao Wong phải buồn cơ kia chứ? Họ đã chiến thắng rồi và không ai phải chết ngay lúc này nữa. Đó là do cảm xúc của sự vui mừng!

"Tại sao anh lại nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt như vậy?" Wong vội lắc đầu.

"Tôi nghĩ anh đã làm sai rồi, Stephen. Tôi cũng nghĩ rằng anh đã làm việc này vì có nhiều lý do hơn có thể anh cũng hiểu ra rồi. Nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ ngăn cản được anh làm chuyện gì mà anh muốn cả." Wong dừng nói và lại gần Stephen thật chậm, như thể đang tiến gần một con vật mỏng manh vậy. Tại sao giờ anh lại có thể hành động như bất cứ Stephen thứ hai đã từng đả kích Wong thế này? Anh đã nhận ra được rồi nhưng cũng cố giữ lấy niềm vui một chút! "Chúng ta nên dẫn gia đình anh ta lại đây." Và Stephen gật đầu, thay vì đi theo Wong và dẫn họ đến căn phòng, anh trở về vị trí cạnh giường và thở dài, cảm giác sai lầm cuối cùng cũng vượt qua được rồi.

Anh đã làm đúng rồi. Anh đã giải quyết được điều trong tương lai này còn sai sót. Một gia đình sẽ không thể nào viên mãn như trước nếu không có chồng và người ba mẫu mực. Cả thế giới đã không phải mất đi một vị anh hùng vĩ đại nhất của họ.

...Nhưng mà liệu anh có làm sai trái hay không?

Stephen anh không quan tâm. Dù có phải trả bất cứ giá nào đi chăng nữa nhưng anh cũng đã hạnh phúc lắm rồi. Anh từng bị Dormammu tiêu diệt hàng nghìn lần. Anh đã mất đi mọi thứ rồi phải làm lại tất cả từ đầu. Giờ thử nhìn anh xem. Anh có thể cam chịu bất cứ thứ gì. Anh cố chạm các ngón tay còn run rẩy của mình vào phần bên mặt đầy sẹo của Tony gã và mỉm cười. Anh đã làm đúng rồi. Anh biết mà.

\---

Wong đã học được nhiều thứ từ Stephen. Một điều nghi ngờ thầm lặng đã nhắc nhở Wong rằng có chuyện gì đó đã ngăn bác sĩ để cho Tony Stark gã ra đi thanh thản. Thứ đã chà đạp Wong như một chiếc xe tải và nó thường vùi nát Wong giống Stephen vậy. Tất cả là do đôi bạn tri kỷ này đã quá hiểu nhau, quan tâm, thương yêu, chiến đấu bên cạnh nhau, con tim của họ luôn đồng lòng cùng nhau bằng tất cả những gì họ đang có.

Cái nhìn mà Wong đã thể hiện trên gương mặt của Stephen khi Wong cố cản anh khỏi việc cứu Tony, để gã rời đi, thì lại đem đến một chuyện bất ngờ. Trước rắc rối đã không nên đề cập chuyện gì. Nếu không cứu được bệnh nhân quả thật đây là điều vô cùng đáng trách của một vị bác sĩ, chuyện này có thể được thấu hiểu cho, nhưng còn chuyện gì khác nữa. Một cái nhìn đỏ hoe đằng sau mắt anh khi Wong nghĩ đến việc thường phải chứng kiến phải mất đi người mà họ yêu thương. Người mà họ đã quan tâm hết lòng. Sao chuyện này có thể diễn ra trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi thế này, Wong không chắc cứ, nhưng bản thân Stephen anh thì lại biết đến tận xương tủy.

Khi họ bước vào cánh cổng, mời những người mà Tony gần gũi đến thăm gã, Wong vẫn nhìn trực diện về phía Stephen, vẫn ở bên cạnh giường của quý ngài Stark. Wong đang cố gắng che giấu để giữ lại gương mặt tươi tỉnh. Mắt anh thật sự đã sáng suốt hơn khi nhìn Wong. Anh vẫn đứng bên cạnh đầu của Tony một cách tự hào trong khi mọi người đã tuôn trào nước mắt.

Mỗi gương mặt hay mặt nạ khác nhau đều thay vào đó là những cảm xúc lẫn lộn đã khiến cho gương mặt đầy vết thương trước đó của gã phải chảy ròng thành nước mắt. Mắt gã nhìn theo dòng người kéo đến ấy cho đến khi cặp mắt dừng lại vào Pepper, cô đang nắm lấy bàn tay còn lại của Tony và đưa lên chạm vào bờ môi xót xa của cô. Gã đã nhìn thấu tâm can từ những cảm xúc trước mặt ra đó trước khi mặt nạ kịp thời lưu lại hình ảnh. Gã tự hỏi liệu Stephen có biết được những gì Wong đã học chưa.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh ngay lúc này đây.

Wong luôn biết sẽ là cả một quá trình lâu dài khi ở bên cạnh với Stephen, nhưng Wong chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng sẽ rắc rối và khó khăn như thế nào.

\----------

_"Đây là một phạm trù đạo đức cơ bản của một vị bác sĩ. Làm bất cứ việc gì cũng cần phải có_ **_lương tâm_ ** _."_

_"Nếu còn gặp lại anh, tôi sẽ trân trọng anh đến suốt đời này."_

**HẾT!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình sẽ thay đổi lại tình tiết sau Endgame và hoàn truyện, cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi Fic và nhớ ủng hộ Vote và Comment lại nếu có suy nghĩ cho mình nha...


End file.
